A Random Elrios Story: ElTalk
by XxArisaxX
Summary: A chat with our dearest classes from Elsword. What are there thoughts on each other and themselves? What do they like? Who do they hate? Censored Words. Rated M for safety and my own stupidity. XD


**A Random Elrios Story: ElTalk**

**In this world, all the classes exist. The El has been found, and all is peaceful. Here's the new chapter that follows guidelines. I think****. **

"Okay, today we will talk about the Elgang and their thoughts on the all the classes. Now introduce yourselves everybody."

Arisa sat in a large chair facing three redheads.

"Sup!"

"NOT YOU YOU MORON!"

Froggy has just gotten kicked out the window for talking…Uh yeah, there's a window on the set.

"I'm Lord Knight. Elsword's first path."

"Rune Slayer, the second path."

"Yo, I'm the third path. Better than those two rejects."

IS's words has earned a death glare from the reporter, Arisa.

"Don't make fun of the second path or I will throw you into a hole for all eternity."

"See, I'm her fav!" RS does a happy face.

"I hate LK most of all. IS is okay cuz of Maelstrom Rage and dat awesome hair."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Armageddon Blade and Windmill! And that damn endless combo. Mana Break is too much work." She pouted.

That tone of voice just makes it obvious.

"She loves us more!"

"Armageddon Blade. Armor Break."

"Queen's Throne. Now, put the weapons down."

LK obeys.

"Now, we'll start with what RS and IS think of LK."

"Sister complex. Chicken legs."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, so obvious."

"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING SISTER COMPLEX! SHUT UP YOU *censored*!"

"Onto Rune Slayer. What do you two think of him?"

"Player."

"Annoyingly Happy."

"Do you guys have anything good to say to each other?"

"No."

"Infinity Sword?"

"OP. Demon."

"Pervert. Evil."

"THE HELL?! IM NOT A DAMN PERV AND IM NOT A DEMON!"

Arisa sighs, "Let's go to good things. You know, I'll say what I like and hate about you guys."

The boys start to be quiet and listen.

"LK has nice hair and a cool sword, but dat Arma spam…and he's way to serious. Screams like a freaking girl. Sister complex man."

"Well, you're nice. *cough*not*cough*"

"RS has cool looking runes and awesome hair. Sword Fire, dude that way too OP. I hate it when people spam Luna Blade, but it looks awesome when I use it."

"Wayyy better than LK."

"IS, you look like a freaking demon with those bloody eyes. *shivers* That black and red hair though; that looks good. Scary, but good. Now, about your strength, YOU WAY TOO OP MAN JUST WAYYYY TO MUCH!"

"That's still better than LK."

"You people are hopeless."

"I know you think I'm the sexiest!" IS smirked

Arisa stabs IS with spears. "HELL NO! I love Rune Slayer way more than you!"

"I'm touched."

"So, I'm just the hated one in your eyes?"

LK looked up from his emo corner. Yes, he was in a corner…

"Yes. GET BACK HERE INFINITY SWORD! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Arisa screams as she chases IS.

"JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE ME!" IS runs away.

"And LK called me a player…," RS said.

"At least you don't have a bunch of damn fangirls chasing you."

"At least you didn't get called annoyingly happy."

"Touché. So, how long do you think IS is gonna live?"

"Five minutes."

"INFINITY YOU F-*CENSORED CENSORED*"

"Such violent language…for a young child…," RS and LK said while feeling sweat drop.

IS then tackles Arisa from behind.

"COMMERCIAL! GO TO COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

**A few minutes later…LK and RS went to find food…**

Arisa is now sitting in IS's lap eating vanilla pudding, "I love you Infinity-chan!"

IS is hugging Arisa.

LK & RS walk in with instant ramen and scream, "WHAT THE *censored*?!"

"What?"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU *censored*?!"

"She loves me now, isn't that right, Ari?"

Arisa nods, "He game me pudding!"

"YOU BRIBED HER?!"

"IM GONNA MURDER YOU IS! *CENSORED CENSORED*"

Arisa gets off IS and hugs RS, "I still love you more, but he gave me food. I don't like pudding unless its vanilla. I LOVE VANILLA!"

"If you say you love me more than RS, I'll give you vanilla ice cream."

"Eh?! I love RS, but ice cream…," Arisa starts whining and complaining.

"C'mon I can give you ice cream."

"Okay, YAY I LOVE RUNE-CHAN!"

"*cough* RSisaplayer*cough*" IS said.

"*cough*IS'saperv*cough*" RS retorted.

"*cough*Idiots*cough*" LK muttered.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT?!" The two of them yelled.

"Well, um, can you guys agree on anything?"

"Food and sleep are awesome."

Arisa does a face palm and mumbles, "LK is right…"

"Thank you."

"She still hates you the most."

"You just had to ruin my moment, didn't you, RS?"

"Lol."

RS & LK get into a sissy fight. IS watches while eating popcorn.

"Dimension Link: Guardian."

RS & LK are burnt, as well as most of the stage

"IM BACK!" Froggy appears and looks around. "Uh…what happened?!"

"RS and LK got into a sissy fight, so, I burnt them."

"I thought RS was your fav?"

"He is. I've been training my RS lately, an I'm getting better at PvP on it-unlike some people. *cough* Frog sucks *cough*"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"You want me to kick your butt again?"

Frog goes to emo corner again…

"I still think IS is scary as hell," RS suddenly said aloud.

"Well, this is nothing like I planned it…Anyways, what's your favorite skill to use?"

"Armageddon Blade."

"Sword Fire."

"Sword Fall."

"I worry about you guys. I really do. Then again, I like Iron Scraps and Atomic Blaster. I mean, I like Phoenix Talon, Phantom Sword, and Double Slash. Frog, get Double Slash and Windmill. It will help."

"…Too much work."

"This is why I say you have problems. Next question, why do you guys wear those clothes?"

"Well, I'm a knight, so yea."

"I know why RS wears those clothes."

RS rolls his eyes at IS.

"It's cuz he's a crazy flirt."

"I AM NOT! I'M MORE SANE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"He's got a point."

"Now, now, calm down. *cough*orelse*cough*"

Everyone backs away from the scary aura coming from her.

"I wear these clothes cuz I want to, and the armored pants are for defense."

"You looking *censored* scary, and that black spot in your hair is creepy. Not to mention that earring."

"Says the one showing his stomach, and your pants are weird. Not LK's chicken legs weird, but just strange."

"I absorbed fire in a ritual. I feel heat easily, but you've got a point about LK."

"Is this entire thing to make fun of me?"

"Next question."

"Don't just ignore me, you *censored*!"

"What are your hobbies? Just say one."

"Practicing my swordsmanship," LK calmed down.

"Playing video games," RS smiled happily again.

"Torturing LK and RS," IS said while leaning back in his chair.

"…"

"Um, a dislike?"

"Infinity Sword."

"Being called a prostitute, player, flirt, etc."

"RS's ranting."

"I DON'T RANT!" RS starts ranting about how he doesn't rant.

"Lol."

"RS, are you sure you wanna keep doing that?" Arisa smiled innocently. Not.

RS then shuts up before he gets hit by weapons again.

"For all you reading this, you never want her to make that face. It means she's gonna have her "I will use my scissors" dark aura. Seriously, they're in her pockets."

"I won't hurt people I don't know unless they try to do something I don't like. Moving on, what food do you guys like best?"

"Ramen and ice cream."

"Seems legit. Favorite type of music?"

"Classical," LK said.

"Alternative Rock," RS said cheerfully.

"Hard Rock," IS said last.

"Dang, you really are strange, IS."

IS looks at Arisa's music on her phone, "You listen to it too…"

"Whatever. WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STALKER?!" Arisa slaps IS

"Where'd you learn to slap like that?! AND OW!" IS rubs his cheek, which is now red.

"Eve, I'm a CN for a reason. Mostly cuz I like sharp objects."

"Is that why you always torture Raven and Frog with some sort of weapon?"

"That's just fun for me."

"Meanie."

"Next question. What's up with your hair…?"

"How do we answer that?"

"Never mind that. Which one of Aisha's paths do you like best?"

"Void Princess." IS and RS finally agreed…

"Elemental Master."

"Rena?"

"Wind Sneaker." RS smiles.

"Grand Archer." LK just sits.

"Wind Sneaker." IS felt weird him and RS were agreeing.

They agree on something else too.

"Raven?"

"Blade Master." RS and LK said in unison.

"Reckless Fist."

"Eve?"

"Code Nemesis."

"Chung?"

"Deadly Chaser."

"I'm guessing you think IP is a girl and TT is a know it all."

"Yes."

"That's all, folks. Aisha will come if I get at least one review. So, R&R."

I think this follows the guidelines.…


End file.
